You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like That
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have always been close friends, but is their something more? A drunken kiss will soon lead them to find out! Klaine fanfic with bits of other couples, mostly besides Klaine will be Brittana, only because of Brittany and Santana being gay too.


_Hello FanFiction readers! I bid you welcome to my story and hope that you will all enjoy! This is my first Klaine fanfic but I am seriously falling in love with them so I hope you all like it! Also includes bits and pieces of other couples along the line: Santana and Brittany, Finn and Rachel, and Puck and Quinn, but will be mostly Kurt and Blaine. Reviews are welcome- be honest and tell me what you think I did right and what I did wrong!_

A soft, beautiful melody filled Blaine's ears as he walked into the auditorium. Instantly recognizing the angelic form on the stage, he quietly sat down in one of the rows of seats and listened, making sure to stay hidden from sight as he let the words from a song he had never heard before fill his ears.

_"What am I to do_

_Someone here is really not happy_

_Put myself on a line_

_It seems I never got through to you_

_So I wean myself off slowly_

_I'm a darkened soul_

_My streets all pop music and gold_

_Our lives are on TVk_

_You switch off and try to sleep_

_People get so lonely_

_I believe I believe I believe_

_Everything's out to sea_

_I believe I believe I believe I believe_

_That is the way it should be_

_I hope you feel the same_

_Everyone is dying_

_Stop crying now here comes the sun_

_I didn't mean to hurt you no no no_

_It takes time to see what you have done_

_So I wean myself off slowly_

_I believe I believe I believe_

_Love is the only one_

_I deceive I deceive I deceive I deceive_

_Cos' I'm not that strong_

_Hope you feel the same_

_And now it seems that we're falling apart_

_But I hope I see the good in you come back again_

_I just believed in you"_

Tears threatened to trickle out of Blaine's eyes as he clapped. Kurt jumped, startled, but smiled warmly when he saw his friend. "Hey," he greeted, pulling the other boy into a quick but welcoming hug. Blaine returned the hug equally. "That was an amazing song," he complimented. "Thanks. It's what I was thinking of singing for an audition for a musical. Think it will be enough to get me the part?" Kurt asked. "I think it will be enough to get you a record deal," Blaine laughed, but he wasn't kidding. "You flatter me," the older boy teased.

"Excuse me love birds but some of us actually need the auditorium," Santana's voice snapped the two back to reality. "Sorry Sanny San," Kurt teased. "Don't call me that!" she hissed, shoving him as she stalked past him. "Hi Santana," Blaine greeted.

"Blaine? Wow, with all the spikes in your hair I thought you were a porcupine balancing on a stick," she sneered. "Well thanks for comparing my figure to a stick," he chuckled. "Alright Sanny San, we'll let you be now," Kurt teased.

"I said don't call me that!" Santana snarled. "But why? Brittany calls you that all the time!" he called after her, snickering as the raven haired Latina's face flushed bright red. "Well... She's Brittany!" she snipped before quickly walking behind stage. Kurt and Blaine had a small laughing fit before walking out of the auditorium holding hands.

"So I hear that there's gonna be this great party later tonight at that new restaurant opening up, wanna go?" Kurt asked, slinging his arm over Blaine's shoulder. Neither boy was secretive about their sexuality and they didn't mind being close to each other. It was their thing, even before they knew the other was gay.

"Sure, but who all is going?" Blaine asked. "Why does it matter?" Kurt questioned. "I need to know how drunk I'm going to get so I can give me dad an estimate of when I'll be home," he chuckled. "I know Santana and Brittany are going together, Puck and Quinn, Sam is taking Mercedes, and Finn is taking Rachel. Oh, and Artie is going alone," Kurt answered.

"Alright, so I'll tell me dad I'll be home around 2016," Blaine joked. "Haha. Hey class is gonna start any minute now, but I'll pick you up if you want," Kurt offered. "That would be great," Blaine told him. "Alright, I'll come by around 7:30, stay adorable!" Kurt giggled, ruffling Blaine's hair lightly and pulling him into a small hug before running off to class.

Blaine chuckled to himself before turning around, where he was suddenly face to face with Mercedes. "You have got it bad," she laughed. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "You and tweety bird over there. You are head over heels for him," she explained. Tweety bird? Really? That's the best name she could come up with? "First of all his name's Kurt, and second of all I do NOT have it bad for him, nor does he for myself. We're merely acquaintances that both happen to be very attractive," he stated matter-O-factly.

"So you admit you think he's attractive," Mercedes snickered. "I... Um... Well... He is um... He's rather... Um..." Blaine stuttered causing his companion to laugh. "Oh man you've got it so bad for him hun, don't even try to deny it!" she cackled as she started walking away. "I do not! Mercedes!" Blaine defended, but his "friend" was already walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived at Blaine's house around 6:15 later that evening. "Hõla Buenas Nochés ¡señor!" Kurt called as he walked into the house knowing it was never locked this early. "Kurt? You're early," Blaine called down from his room. "Si si señor, pero yo no podía esperar más para ver. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen- temprana es a tiempo, a tiempo es tarde," Kurt answered.<p>

"Well I'm glad you're early, because I'm ready," Blaine called. He stepped out from his room and slid down the stairs on the railing, landing in front of Kurt. "What do you think?" he asked. "¡Ay, caramba mi amigo! Te ves impresionante!" Kurt exclaimed. "Um... Yeah I don't understand Spanish so is that a good thing?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed. "Yes, it's a marvelous thing," he whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Now that I understand. So how do you say "same" in Spanish?" Blaine questioned. "Igualamente," Kurt replied. "Say what you said about me again," he ordered. "¡Ay, caramba mi amigo! Te ves impresionante!" Kurt repeated. "Igualamente," Blaine struggled to say the word, but after a moment he said it right. Kurt chuckled.

"Well enough Spanish lessons for one night, let's get going," he suggested. Blaine obliged and the two walked out to Kurt's blue car with two rainbow flags waving proudly on the back. As they rode to the restaurant random songs on the radio played and the two chatted comfortable as they listened. Around half an hour later Kurt arrived at the restaurant and they walked inside together, seeing the party was already in full swing.

They saw their friends and maneuvered their way around the crowd of other people to reach them. "Hey guys, glad you finally made it!" Finn greeted them. They said hello to everyone before Kurt offered to go get him and Blaine drinks. As he walked off a hand on Blaine's shoulder caused him to turn around and see Mercedes standing there. "When are you gonna get with that?" she asked. "I'm not going to "get with that" because that's not how I feel and that's not how he feels," Blaine answered sternly.

"Tell that to the way you watch him when he walks," she stated nothing else as she turned and walked back to the group. Blaine thought for a moment. "He DID tend to stare a little too long at Kurt when he walked, or did anything for that matter, but that didn't mean Blaine had a crush on him right? No, it couldn't mean that. He couldn't have a crush on Kurt, he COULDN'T.

The problem wasn't questioning if they were both gay, but Kurt was Blaine's rock. His everything. If he had a crush on him, and Kurt felt the same, they could end up dating. And if that ended badly, there goes his everything. No. He couldn't have a crush on Kurt. He wouldn't allow himself too. But when Kurt came walking back he couldn't stop himself from staring. Why? Why did Kurt have to have such a hot body? Wait, did he just think that? No! He wasn't supposed to think Kurt was hot! No!

"Hey, Blaine, are you OK? You kinda look like you saw a ghost," Kurt chuckled. "Can I tell you something?" the words were out of Blaine's mouth before he could stop them. "Sure," Kurt answered like it was nothing. Blaine grabbed his wrist and nearly dragged him into the bathroom.

"Woah, you OK there?" Kurt asked. "Yes but I... I needed to say... I need to tell you that I... I think..." Blaine wasn't sure he could do this. "I think it's hot when you speak Spanish."


End file.
